What's so special About New York?
by Black Cat Angel
Summary: Train and Sven went to New York on their next job without Eve. On the night they arrive Train was on a rooftop by himself. The Shredder came out and he wants Train to join his side. Not if our 4 ninja turtle friends got something to say! ON HOLD!
1. Ninjas in New York?

By: Black Cat Angel

Proofread by: Nims Dias-angelovdarkness

* * *

Chapter 1: Ninjas in New York?

I look outside the plane's window and all I saw were the clouds and birds fly by. I tried my best to count them but it was so boring that I gave up on that pretty soon. I guess the only thing to do was listen to Sven talking about our next target.

Sven: When we get to New York, Train, I want you to stay on guard and no wandering around just to find milk. Keep your guard up. New York is a pretty dangerous place to get mug by gangsters. Got it?

Me: Huh?

I turned my head to stare at Sven who he had this irritated look on his face. I suppose I forgot about the plan again. Hey, this wasn't the first time I lost track. Sven's lectures are so long and boring that I'd rather go with the flow.

Sven: You weren't listening to anything I said so far, right?

Me: All I heard was blah, blah, blah, and a few more blahs. Why are going to New York again?

Sven: Because our next target happens to be causing a lot of trouble in New York. Not to mention he's the leader of a group called The Purple Dragons. Long Story Short, if we catch this guy big reward for us to turn him in.

Me: What does this guy look like?

Sven shows me the wanted poster. There was a big buff looking guy with blond hair tied into a ponytail. He was wearing a black sleeveless V-neck shirt so it showed his muscular arms and there were three scars on his left side of the cheek. It looked like some animal scratched him for having an ugly face. I looked at the bottom of the picture, which had his name place on it, Hun. Under his name was the bounty money for $5,000,000. This could be fun, having a challenge from him. You know what the old saying goes: The bigger they are the harder they fall.

Me: This is going to be a lonely job without Eve. Why did you tell her to stay with Annette?

Sven: Because it was too dangerous for a girl her age to help us on this mission since it involves taking down a gang leader who is at least is twice her size.

I look outside again with my elbow on top of the windowsill and my head resting on my hand.

Me: I just thinking that's all…

When we reached New York City, it was already nightfall. We found a place to stay in an apartment near a store called Second Time Around. When we entered our room it looked like a piece of shit, literally looked like a dump! It appeared as though instead of like a hurricane and a tornado had a pro wrestling match in there. There were cracks in the walls and the ceiling, a rotten pizza on the floor with a lots of roaches surrounding it and the smell was so fowl that I might have died right then. I bet a jail cell had more class than this.

Sven: Well, let's clean this up. This place isn't going to clean itself right, Train? Train?

I know what you're thinking, bailing out on friends while they clean the mess is wrong but I had to get out of there before I threw up last night's dinner. I was lying down on top of a rooftop, admiring the moon, when my instincts kicked in. Somehow, I wasn't alone…

I stood up pretending I didn't realize anything when someone, I suppose came up behind my back and tried to grab me. I quickly dodged the hand reaching out for me. I knocked the person out using the butt of Hades and took a look whatever it was. This thing is actually someone who dresses like a ninja…a NINJA! Okay, either this is the weirdest nightmare I have ever had after I drank milk or it's a person cosplaying as a ninja or they want to glomp me.

I whirled around and I noticed that I was surrounded by more ninjas. It was like an eternal army of them! But that was not half of it. Their leader happened to look like a human can opener. I could see his red eyes through the metal armor, which sent an odd chill down my spinal cord. He stepped out of his ninja armor and started walking my way. For every step he took I took one back. I glared at him, trying to send a message to stay away.

Can Opener Man: Do not be alarmed, Sweeper. For I come to offer a proposition.

Me: What kind of "proposition"?

Can Opener Man: I was informed that you would be here, Train Heartnet, to look for your next "target".

Me: How do you know my name?

Can Opener Man: Because I was the one who put out the bounty for you to come here so that we could meet.

Me: So you're saying that this was a set up.

Can Opener Man: You sure do catch on do you? *Evil chuckle* Now for the proposition: I want you to join me.

Me: Why would I join a nutcase like you anyway?

Can Opener Man: I did some research and I found out that you used to be an excellent assassin called Black Cat…

Me: Hence the word "used".

Can Opener Man: I also realize you have skills that none of my ninjas could master. So will you join me or do we do this the hard way?

Me: Here's your answer I choose c.) None of the above.

I kept backing away until I hit a breathing wall. Wait. Last I checked walls did not breathe. Two arms wrapped around me so I couldn't escape. I looked up and realized that it was Hun from the wanted poster. I tried to struggle but it was no use.

Can Opener Man: You will join whether you like it or not.

There is no way that I was going to be a killer again. I tried struggling against my captor but I froze when something else caught my attention. There, fighting against the ninjas, were 4 giant, walking, green turtles. Now this nightmare was taking a turn for the worse. Then an idea pop into my head (wish I had done it sooner). I was able to move my right arm and elbowed my captor in the stomach. Using this to my advantage, I managed to free myself and land a powerful kick to his stomach. Scarface let out a moan of pain as he clutched his abdomen. This was when I kicked him in the face, immediately sending the guy to Dreamland instantly knocking him out.

Me: That's what you get for trying to capture me, you big gorilla!

I glanced in the direction of the four turtles and I noticed that each sported a different weapon and a different colored bandana. The turtle with the blue one was using twin katanas while the red turtle used a Sai. The purple bandanna-wearing turtle had a Bo staff and the last turtle that favored the color orange happened to be using nunchuks. Watching the way they fought, I had to admit, they knew how to kick butt. I noticed a ninja sneaking up behind the purple turtle that was too busy to notice the incoming attack. Seeing as he was beating up the bad guys in my opinion, I decided to help him out. I rushed forward, tackling the ninja to the ground before he could strike the turtle. A punch to the face was all it took to knock out his lights.

Purple Turtle: Thanks.

Me: No problem, Purple Turtle.

After that, we both went our separate ways. Sort of. Seeing as how there were still a lot of evil ninjas around. He ran off and I got engaged in a fight with some ninjas aiming to knock me down. I guess I was so busy avoiding their hits that I didn't realize that one of their friends had managed to sneak up on me till it was too late. I felt an arm wrap around me to hold me in place as a wet cloth was pressed against my mouth. I still had no idea how the guy had succeeded in doing that. I was the Black Cat, damn it! Wannabe ninjas did not sneak me up on!

As soon as the pungent fumes reached my nose, I realized that it was Chloroform, which ended my mental rant. I couldn't let the smell knock me out so I tried to throw him off of me. Sadly I couldn't get my arms to obey me, as my brain grew sluggish. The pressure let up all of a sudden and I fell to the ground in a heap. I looked up and noticed that it was the red turtle that had saved me. I looked at the leader just as he was getting away.

Can Opener Man: Ninjas, retreat!

Red Turtle: Hey, Shredder! Get your metal butt down here.

Can Opener Man: *turns to face me* Black Cat, you _will_ join us. And nothing can stop me from completing that mission.

After that he vanished from our view. I climbed back to my feet but my head still spun, thanks to the chloroform.

Orange Turtle: Whose "Black Cat"?

Blue Turtle: I'm thinking that's him. *Points to me*

Purple Turtle: Could you tell us why Shredder was after you?

Me: *rubs head* I'm sorry. Can you repeat that question again?

Red Turtle: Hurry up before I knock you out!

Blue Turtle: *sarcastic tone* Very civilized, Raph.

Me: I'll tell you after a good nap.

I almost fell down when someone caught me.

Red Turtle: Great. Now we have to take him home.

That's all I heard, before I blacked out.


	2. Meeting the Turtles of New York

Chapter 2: Meeting the Turtles of New York

I started hearing voices after I passed out. Damn that chloroform was so strong. If I ever find out which ninja knocks me out I'll turn make their lights go out. I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling. I didn't know I went back to the apartment. Maybe everything that happens last night was a dream (or in my head it calls a nightmare). Then again I don't remember returning to the apartment room. I stood up to quickly and my head was pounding really fast. This headaches trying to kill me. The room I was in wasn't old, smelly or roach infested. It was a clear, clean and mostly a plain room. I felt something tickling my hand. I look down and saw a small orange kitten. I move my hand and started petting it. And not to my surprise it liked me. I have that way all the time. It's like I'm a cat magnet or something. I heard someone outside my room calling a name "Klunk". The kitten responds with a meow. Honestly, who name their kitten "Klunk"? This person opens the door of my room and look inside. It was the blue turtle from last night. So it wasn't a dream at all, it really happens. Oh joy…

Blue Turtle: There you are Klunk and with Bed Head finally woke up. Hey Mikey, I found him.

After a minute later the rest of the other turtles arrive in my room.

Orange Turtle: Klunk! There you are, you little rascal. I thought I lost you.

Me: * grabs pillow from behind and put it over face * When does this nightmare ever end?

Red Turtle: Well, get used to it kid. We're 4 walking, talking, teenage mutant ninja turtles.

Me: * removing pillow from face * It's not that you're mutants, that I can get used to. It's that I nearly got kidnap by a bunch of ninjas and their leader happens to look like a metal can opener who wants me to join their side. What's not to be upset about? And secondly, I'm not a kid. I'm 23 years old.

Orange Turtle: * in front of my face * Dude, you're like an adult.

Me: I guess you can put it that way.

The red turtle pulls the orange turtle's bandana and yank it away from my face.

Orange Turtle: Ow, ow, ow ow, ow!

Red Turtle: Come on, BoneHead. You're in his personal space.

Me: Are you guys' brothers?

Purple Turtle: Oh yeah. We're quadruplets. We forgot to ask what's your name. I know Black Cat isn't your real name.

Me: Oh, I'm Train Heartnet.

Blue Turtle: My name is Leonardo, the eldest brother but you can call me Leo.

Red Turtle: Raphael. For short, call me Raph. I'm the second oldest brother.

Purple Turtle: I'm Donatello, but my bros and friends call me Donny. I'm the middle child.

Orange Turtle: And I'm Michaelangelo. You can call me Mikey and I'm the little brother of the family.

Me: I could see that…So how did you become like today?

Raph: Oh no. Not until you tell us about you first.

Man, Raph isn't going to let me pass unless I tell them every little detail of me. Maybe I can use something like this every time he's angry. I could give it a try right now.

Me: No, why don't you go first.

Raph: No, you go first.

Me: No, you go first.

Raph: No, you go first.

Me: No, you go first.

Raph: No, you go first.

Me: I'll go first.

Raph: No, I'll go first.

Me: No, I'll go first.

Raph: Listen here, Kid. I'll go first and that's finally!

Me: Fine, you win. You go first.

Raph: That's right. Hold on, what?

Mikey: Wow, Raph. He totally owned you!

Raph: No one owned me.

Mikey: * mutter * Until today.

Raph: * growl * Get over here Mikey!

Mikey: AAA! Master Splinter, HELP ME!

I watch the two of them run out of my room and out of sight. What they is true, they REALLY are brothers.

Me: Are they always like this?

Leo: Always, mostly it's Mike's fault for making Raph mad in the fist place. And speaking of Master Splinter I better go get him.

Me: Let me guess another mutant turtle?

Leo: No, he's a mutant rat. Besides he knows the story better than we do.

Me: * weak smile * Can't wait.

Leo left my room to get his master. If he said that this Master Splinter is really a mutant rat then he must be really old. I head started hurting again. I put my hand on top of my head and try to focus on something else. I also feel a little dizzy.

Don: Train, are you okay?

Me: Let me see. I'm dizzy and my head's pounding really fast. How can I be okay?

Don: It must be the side effect of the chloroform. I want you to stay in bed while I'll get some painkillers. Be back shortly.

I watch Donny walk out of the room to get some medicine. Now I'm alone in my room again. Let's see if I can put together what I have so far. Four mutant turtle' teenagers save me from a bunch of ninja and the leader who call himself "the Shredder". Leo is the oldest that seems like he always follow the rules. Raph is the second oldest with a huge attitude problem and seems like he gets in trouble a lot (like the opposite of Leo). Don looks like he's smart one of the group. If he meets Eve I'll bet they'll get along great. And then there's Mikey. He looks like he's the joker of the family. From what I experience it looks like he enjoy seeing Raph get mad instead of him being chased a lot. My head hurts even worse than before. Maybe a walk around where ever I am just to clear my head. I got out of bed slowly and walk over to the door. I open it and walk out with Klunk. The place I was in look like a secret lair. But where we are I have no clue. _A place where mutants are unseen by humans… Where no one would even suspect where they are…_

Me: * whistle * This place sure is huge.

I went downstairs- since my room was upstairs- and it looks kind of homey. On one side it look like small lab. On the other is a living room with at least eight TVs if I count them right. On the center is a small pond with a small red bridge on top of it. _Yep, real homey…_ What caught my eye is a room that looks like a Japanese theme. I walk up to it and I was about to open it when I felt something behind me. I turn around and saw a rat wearing a red kimono and is about half my size.

Me: I'm guessing you're Splinter.

Master Splinter: I could sense that you have good instincts.

Me: Yeah, I guess.

Master Splinter: * turns around and walk away * You'll make a fine ninja.

Me: WHAT? Me? Ninja?

What's going on here? I'm going to be a ninja? Please let this be a nightmare!


	3. How to tell your Friend the Truth

**I'm so sorry for the wait dudes! Please for give me! Here's Ch. 3 an I put in OP song and ED song for this story. Chain (from Air Gear) and Voice (from Tide-Line Blue). Hope you like them! ^-^ Go to the sites and review me what u think, OK?**

* * *

.com/animeny/music/7CTcBcfj/air-gear-chain/

Chapter 3: How to tell your Friend the Truth

It was evening when I left the sewers, which I just realize where I was when the turtles show the way out. Before I went up Don gave me some painkillers for my head. Walking down the street alone is helpful to think things through. I really thought I was alone until I sense 4 strangers following me. _Great, they can't let me be by myself for at least 5 minutes. Then again, who could blame the fact of what happen…? And let's not forget what Splinter told me…_

Flashback:

I was sitting on their couch hearing Splinter's story of how he takes care of the turtles as if they were his own. While he was talking my mind kept wandering back to Splinter saying, "You'll make a fine ninja." I don't even want to be a ninja; I'm fine just the way I am. Am I? When he was finish I wanted to ask him why he wants me to be a ninja. Until he notices something was wrong with me.

Master Splinter: I see you are confused. Please tell me what is on your mind.

Me: I'm still confused about me being a ninja…I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just want to know why.

Master Splinter: To prepare you for when the Shredder comes back. For I fear that he needs you for his own selfish purposes.

Leo: I say it's a good idea that you train with us Train.

Mikey: * chuckle *

Leo: What? What did I say?

Mikey: You said "Train" twice.

SLAP!

Mikey: Ow!

Raph: You Moron!

Leo: As I was saying we think you need to stay here with us.

Me: What?

Leo: Only temporary. Long enough to know what Shredder is up to.

Me: You're saying that in order to protect me I need to stay here?

Raph: Just like Leo said only temporary.

I get up from the couch and headed for the exit. Raph was there in front of me, not letting me get through.

Raph: And where do you think you're going?

Me: Let's see…I'm going back to my apartment.

Leo: Don't you think before you do something that drastic? You remind me of Raph just now.

Raph: I'll take that as a compliment.

Me: Let me answer that with another question, do you ever think that I wasn't alone when I came here?

Don: You're not alone?

Me: I'm a Sweeper, also known as a bounty hunter. We usually work by ourselves but there are those who have partners. I have a partner back at the apartment. He doesn't know I'm here nor did he know that I was about to be kidnap. I can't just go back, grab my stuff and bail. That seems wrong, especially if he's a friend more than a partner is.

Raph: Then tell him to go back home!

Me: I can't tell him that!

Raph: You don't have a choice, Heartnet.

Me: Come on, Raph. I can beat those guys in my sleep. Tell me at least 1 reason why I'm not ready.

Mikey: Hun must have grabbed you from behind while you weren't looking.

Leo: Chloroform did hit you from a ninja that got behind you.

Don: And you still need to recover after the side affect.

Me: I said 1 not 3 reasons!

Raph: What we're saying is that you're too weak to fight against Shred Head.

Me: * sigh * Look I appreciate all of you helping me but I have to go back. For your sake, Raph you need to get out of my way.

Raph: Sorry, but I ain't budging.

Me: Then you leave me with no choice.

In a flash, I took Raph's wrist and put it behind his back. I took out my handcuffs and cuffed his wrist as well as the other one. Then I kick his back, which sends him facedown on the floor.

Raph: * looks up at me and growl * Why you lil-

Me: Who needs to recover now?

After that my head started spinning under control. Damn this hurt!

Mikey: I think you need it, dude.

Me: What can I do? I need to do something if those ninjas try to kill him!

Master Splinter: I believe at a situation this drastic requires drastic measures. It's better to bring him here as well.

Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey: What?

Master Splinter: Like Train's condition, his partner is in danger as well.

Me: But how can I tell him the truth? If I tell him, Sven will think I'm crazy.

Mikey: Your partner's name is Sven?

Me: Please, there has to be a better way.

Master Splinter: I'm sorry, my son. But this is the only way to protect your friend from harm.

Me: * sigh and lowered my head in defeat * Yes, Master Splinter.

End of Flashback:

And that's how I ended up back on the surface trying to think of a way to tell Sven the truth. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't find the right words to say. This is harder than it seems before I got up here. What am I going to say? "Hey Sven, sorry I'm late. You wouldn't believe what kind of night I have. It involves ninjas, their leader who called himself the Shredder, 4 turtles save me and their master who happens to be a mutant rat wants me to stay with them and train to be a ninja. Oh, did I mention that you have to come with me because your life might be in danger as well if you are seen or with me. Crazy, right?" Of course it's crazy. What am I saying? It's more than crazy this is bizarre. Anyone who hears this story ends up in the asylum for the rest of his or her lives!

I finally made it to my apartment when a ninja came out of a window where my room was. My heart started pounding fast when I think about the ninjas killing Sven. I ran as fast as I could to my room. When I got there I open the door and the same ninja army that was with Shredder was beating up Sven!

Me: Get the hell out of my room NOW!

As if on cue the turtles comes breaking through the windows and beat up all of the ninjas. I went over to Sven to see if he's breathing. I put my finger on his neck for a pulse, thank goodness there were at least 5 to 7 beats a minute. After the fighting, the turtles came over to Sven to look at him.

Mikey: Dude, this is your partner? Isn't he a little too old to be a bounty hunter.

Me: You don't Sven like I have, Mikey.

Raph: Anyway, we need to carry him back to the lair before the Foot decides to come back for a rematch.

Me: The Foot? That's what they call themselves?

Leo: You don't pay attention much, do you?

Me: It usually happens.

Leo: OK… Grab your things and let's go.

I did as Leo said and grabs my things, Sven's things and his attaché case. Don, Mikey and Leo help me carry the things to their weird looking vehicle while I carry the attaché. Raph was carrying Sven over his shoulder and went in the back. Don drives the van, Raph sit in the passenger's seat next to him and I was in the back with Leo and Mikey. I kept looking at Sven with concern and worry expression on my face.

Leo: He must mean a lot to you when you look at him like that.

Me: You're right, Leo. Master Splinter is like a father to you guys, right?

Mikey: Right.

Me: Well, I feel the same way about Sven. He's like a father that I never have in my life. I wish I had a dad like that.

Leo: You're saying he's more than a father is than a friend is?

Me: Sort of.

I kept staring at Sven hoping he would wake up any time soon. When I find Shredder I'm going to make him pay for attacking my friend. That's not a vow that's a promise.

.com/groups/fMfmIv5U/music/7MvQCueV/tatsuhisa-suzuki-voice/


	4. Letting something off your Chest

Chain-air gear ()

Chapter 4: Letting something off your Chest

I sit on the floor while Sven's laying on the couch unconscious. Yesterday night ended up being a nightmare. Great, there is a definite possibility if anymore of my friends come to New York City and be in danger. What am I going to do? I can't stop an army, by myself.

Me: * sigh * What to do now?

Voice: You really are worried about him, huh?

I turn around and saw Leo sitting beside me on the floor. Carrying a sack with him.

Leo: Back at the van, what did you mean?

Me: * sigh * Leo, I'm only telling you this and you better not tell your brothers, not even Splinter. Until I'm ready. Please don't say anything. I'm begging you.

Leo: I know this is going against what I believe but I promise.

Me: Thanks, Leonardo.

Leo: So how did you meet Sven?

Me: You know I wasn't always a Sweeper. I used to be an assassin in an organization called Chronos Numbers. Chronos believe that getting rid of those who commit evil will bring world at peace. I was known as the best they have. They call me Number XIII a.k.a. Black Cat because of my talents. I've killed so many people without hesitation. Without thinking through what I'm doing. On one mission I have to kill a governor who use to be a gangster name Rib Tyrant. He was holding a party after he was elected as governor. That's where I met Sven. He was there to bring him to jail and collect his bounty. I succeeded in my mission while Sven didn't. I thought that was the last time I see him.

Leo: When did you see him again?

I could tell Leo's getting interested in my story so I continue.

Me: I met him again on my next mission that involves getting rid of a bio-weapon.

Leo: Bio-weapon?

Me: Yep, just like it sounds. It's a living, breathing, killing machine.

Leo: How is that even possible?

Me: By using the stolen information, Torneo Rudeman, made it possible. This weapon is in a form of a human, a human little girl.

Leo: That seems so…

Me: Strange or ridiculous? Am I close? Anyway, her name's Eve.

Leo: You have to kill it even if it is a little girl?

Me: I know, that's homicidal. I think. Before I can shoot Sven came in the room where she was being held. And Rudeman and his men caught us. So I miss my chance to do my part. The second time I tried I burn Rudeman's home and his lab. Half of that part was complete and I was going to finish the job. It was a perfect opportunity too. But I didn't shoot her instead I walk away. During the weeks after that I've been letting my victims run for their lives and never to return. One day, I face the Elders of Chronos and told them I quit being their house pet. You know if you ever quit Chronos, they will both hunt you down and talk you into coming back or are killed by their leader.

Leo: You still said no after that?

Me: Yep.

Leo: What change your mind in the first place?

Me: After the Rib Tyrant's murder I've met someone whom made me have a change a heart in life. Her name was Saya Minasuki and she was a Sweeper. Saya was my first friend that I ever made. She carries a pistol like me as a weapon. She said, "A gun is used what the holder choose for it." I even ask her why she became a Sweeper. She told me that it was the right thing to do.

Leo: What happen to her?

I have a feeling that he was going to say something like that. I took a deep breath and try to tell him a straight answer.

Me: She died by my former partner, Creed Diskenth.

Leo: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. You don't have to answer this but how did she died?

Me: * cat grin * Don't worry about it. Beside I want to get this off my chest anyway. It was during the festival before the fireworks started firing in the air. Creed killed her with his invisible sword. I couldn't believe I was too late after that note Creed sent me about "releasing me from the witch's spell". While the fireworks started Saya died in my arms saying, "the fireworks are so beautiful". I wanted revenge after what he did. I ended up getting burn after saving 3 kids from a burning oil tank. When I woke up Sven and Eve help me get better. After saving Eve from Number VII, Jenos Hazzard, we drove off. I became a Sweeper and help collect the bounties even though I mess up a lot. But it was worth it. The End.

Leo: Wow, you've sure been through a lot.

Me: That's half of it but I'll tell you next time.

Leo: * hands me sack * Here, Master Splinter wants you to dress in these before training starts.

Me: How do you even know if they fit me or not?

Leo: Don't worry. While you were unconscious we let Mikey and Donny measure you so Master Splinter could make you these.

Me: * growl * When this is over remind me to my payback on you guys. * Looks at Sven * Wait, what about…?

Leo: Don't worry I'll watch over him. You go change and training starts in 20 minutes.

Me: Thanks, Leo for listening.

I went upstairs and into my room for now. Close the door and open the sack. I look at the outfit and try it on. It looks embarrassing on me! At least Sven isn't here to witness this that could be terrible for me.

Voice-tatsuhisa suzuki ()


	5. Ninja Cat

**Sorry for taking so late here's Chapter 6!**

* * *

Opening: Chain-air gear

Chapter 5: Ninja Cat

*Sigh* _'It's now or never…'_ I thought to myself as I stare at the close door of my bedroom. Taking my gaze off the door to my reflection in the mirror again. Instead of wearing my everyday Sweeper outfit I'm wearing an outfit Splinter…I mean Master Splinter made me. It's a night blue ninja outfit; sleeveless turtleneck shirt, on top of it is a black v-neck shirt, slight loose pants, black belt, my original Sweeper shoes, and a long night blue headband tie on my forehead. I hid my gun and holster under my clothes on the bed. I sigh once more as I approach the door ready for any lesson that comes in my way.

Opening the door, the outside area was quite dark. It's quiet, TOO quiet. This must be part of training. The lair isn't completely dark, a small light brighten up below. I jump down to get a better look. That light came from a single candle on a medium candle post. My first lesson must have something to do with the candle. Hope the guys can help me catch up to them. Speaking of the guys, where are they? More importantly, where's the teacher? Something tells me that my lesson starts now. Pretending to be absentmindedly as I look back at the lonely candle. My senses kicked in while holding my stance. On my 3 o'clock side I hear someone trip over something and a soft cry of pain. My 9 o'clock side someone tip toes silently toward me. And 6 o'clock, which is behind me, I hear the sound of twirling metal. _'This is what they got? I was expecting more of a challenge'_, I thought to myself. Three strangers get closer and closer to me as I waited for the right moment they attack. Suddenly, the three of them ran to my way. When they reach at least 5 inches away from me I jump up in the air and flip behind my 6 o'clock attacker while the three strangers bump into each other without knowing about it. I only know three "people" or rather turtles in this case. After landing safely I laugh at the three youngest turtle stuck together like glue.

Me: *laugh* Hi Donnie. Hey Mikey. Raph.

Mikey: Hi Train. How did you know we were coming?

Me: It doesn't take a genius to know it was you guys. Oh and Mikey, word of advice: Be more quieter if you want to sneak up on people.

Donnie: He's right. Even I can hear you on the other side.

Me: You're one to talk, Don. I also heard your footsteps.

Donnie: But I was tip toeing.

Me: Exactly. You try too hard to be quiet. You should relax. *turns to Raph* Even I heard you, too, Raph.

Raph: How? I was being silent in the dark.

Me: True. But you did twirl your sais around a little. Am I right?

Raph: *grumble* Good-for-nothing-know-it-all-kid. Thinks he's better than we are.

Me: Wow Raph. Have you always been a sore loser?

Mikey: Dude, I can tell you stories.

Raph: Shut up Mikey:

Me: Now… where's Leo?

Don: Good luck with that. Unlike us Leo is the only one who trains more to get stronger.

Me: This should be fun.

Raph: *shrug* It's your, Heartnet. *hits Mikey's shell* Hey, Mikey! Your butt's not a perfect picture to show off.

Mikey: It is not my fault that Don's strangling me with his legs.

Raph: Would one of you get off before I lose!

Me: *laugh* Man, I could watch this all day…*serious* but not today.

My instincts kick in again as I dodge a punch without turning my back. I grab that same arm and threw my last attacker on top of Raph. The one I beat was none other than Leonardo himself. Picture Leo's shell on top of Raph's shell. (It's a shell sandwich!) Leo looks up at me with a surprise impression.

Leo: How did you do that?

Me: Let's just say it's a gift.

Raph: Well I'm saying get your shell off of my shell!

Leo got up and helps Raph with Don and Mikey. This is peculiar. Why would they try to attack me? Maybe they were curious of what I can do? Or it could be part of today's lesson. It wouldn't hurt to ask, would it?

Me: May I ask a question?

Mikey: Sure. Ask away, amigo! You have our attention for which it is okay for your mouth to speak.

Me: *sweat drop* I'll take that as a yes.

Raph: *whispers to me* Ignore Mikey. Your life is much easier that way.

Mikey: I can hear you, Raph!

Raph: Good. At least Heartnet knows how annoying you are.

Me: Can I ask or not? This is getting me nowhere.

Don: Just ask and ignore them. *Turns on light*

When Don turn the lights back on I had to cover my eyes from the brightness. Opening my eyes again Mikey and Raph were arguing like there's no tomorrow.

Me: *bigger sweat drop* Um…

Don: Like I said, ignore them.

Leo: You were saying Train.

Me: Oh yeah. *Fold arms over chest* Why did you try to do a sneak attack on me?

Leo: We were checking to see how good you are during a fight.

Me: Was it necessary to wear these clothes?

Don: Don't worry. It's only use for Master Splinter's lessons.

Me: Whew. *Mutters* I hope Sven is okay.

Voice: So you're saying I can't take care of myself?

I turn toward the direction of the voice. That voice belongs to my friend and partner, Sven. Standing next to him is Master Splinter who holds a small red box. I ignore my curiosity for now and run to Sven, only to receive a punch in the jaw by him. I rub my jaw as my bruised cheek turning to a red spot. Did I deserve that?

Me: Ow. What the hell! What did I do?

Sven: That was for making me that worry, you jerk. *Punch me on the same spot* And that was for making me clean out our room by myself!

Me: One: I had to get out of there. My stomach was going out any minute if I stay. Two: I was going to come back anyway. Hey, at least I'm still live right?

Sven: And what's this I hear about you being kidnapped?!?

Me: It's a lot quieter when you were knocked out.

Sven: Answer me, Train Heartnet.

Me: All right. All right. Just to calm you down I nearly got kidnapped by a bunch of ninjas.

Sven: I knew it!

Me: I said "nearly". There's a big difference between what you said and what I said.

Sven: You could've call backup or run away at that matter.

Me: How could I when a ninja army surrounds you with no way out?

Sven: Ha! Held back by a group of wannabe ninjas? And you call yourself the infamous Black Cat.

Mikey: *pops out of nowhere* Did we also tell you that Train got hit with chloroform?

Sven: WHAT?!

Me: *glare at Mikey* Thanks a lot, Numbskull.

Leo: *stand in between Sven and me* All right. I'm guessing this isn't a nice family reunion, but Master Splinter has something to give to Train.

Me: Really? *Looks to Master Splinter* What is it?

Master Splinter: I had watched how you perform your actions against my sons. You have such amazing instincts.

Me: That explain why you didn't show up. Sven, you watched me too?

Sven: Of course I did. When I woke up _Leonard_-

Raph, Don, and Mikey: *chuckle*

Leo: For the third time it's Leonardo.

Sven: Right. Sorry. He told me you went to the guestroom to change. Now I know what you're going to be on Halloween.

Me: *sarcasm* Gee. That's so funny I forgot how to laugh.

Master Splinter: *clears throat*

Sven and me: Sorry.

Master Splinter: In this box is a weapon that might be good for you. *Opens box* This is the Black Sakura fans.

Inside the red box are two black close fans. I pick one up and flip it open. The design on it has a cherry blossom tree with black blowers and buds on the branches. My cheeks turn red when I hear some chuckling behind me from don, Sven, Mikey, and Raph.

Sven: *giggle* Well. I've never noticed fans can be your style.

Raph: You should change your name to _Taya_ Heartnet.

Mikey: Train's got girl weapons! Ha, ha, ha!

Leo: Come on guys. There's a reason why Master Splinter gave them to Train.

Don: *chuckle* And that is…?

Leo: Well…I… He… Maybe…

Raph: You have no idea why do you?

Leo: *hung head defeated* No. *perk up again* But I will say it's important.

Raph: Face it, Fearless. Train will be better off fighting in a dress to match his fans.

Sven: *shiver* For a second I thought the room got colder. I think you should stop making fun of Train since he's still here with us.

Raph: I'm just saying my opinion. Don't care if he like it or not.

I couldn't take it anymore of Raph's teasing me. Something inside me almost snap likes a twig. If he says one more thing to piss me off then he'll end up having a bruise shell.

Raph: *stand beside stone column and arms fold across chest* The more Train spends time with us the more feminine he'll become. This could be-

Without manage to finish his sentence I pick up one of the fans and threw it at Raph. It landed in the wall, an inch away from Raph's head. When I realize what I've done I got embarrass again.

Me: *rubs neck* Oops. *Nervous laugh*

Raph: What the shell is your problem?!? You want a fight, *tries pulling out fan* then… mph… you…rah… got…mph…one!

We all watch Raph try his best pulling out Black Sakura fan out of the wall column. It sure is stuck in there. I nearly laugh at Raphael's frustration. Until he finally decide to catch his breath. I was hoping he could continue with his "fun".

Raph: Jeez, Heartnet. How hard did you throw that thing?

Me: *shrug* I don't know. I got so mad at you I forgot what I was throwing. *Turns to Master Splinter* Is lesson over? I want to get out of these clothes sooner than later. *Grabs last fan*

Master Splinter: Yes. We shall continue this tomorrow.

Me: Good. *Walk toward column and pull out fan* Wow. I didn't know the fan went that deep. Oh well. 'Night guys. 'Night Sven. I'm going to get some sleep. *Walk away*

Mikey: That is one weird dude.

Me: I heard that!

Sven: Welcome to my world.

I ignore Sven's sarcastic comment and jump (literally jump) up to my floor where my temporarily room is. After closing behind me I went straight to bed. Staring at the ceiling, doing nothing but breathing. My mind went back to Shredder. His proposition repeats again and again. Why does he need me so bad? Am I really that impressive when it comes to villains? Why couldn't I stay a bounty hunter and leave me alone?

Me: No way. I'm not going back to being a killer. I would rather die than face that fact. *Lifts up the close fan* Maybe this new weapon might not be so bad.

Yeah. That's not a bad idea. Giving these things a chance with training. Later I should tell Master Splinter if I could do personal training lessons. *Yawn* But right now, I need some catnap. After changing from my training clothes to my Sweeper clothes I flop on my bed pull the covers over me and went fast asleep. Under my pillow are my two weapons, Hades and Black Sakura.

Ending: Voice-tatsuhisa suzuki

* * *

Train**: Stay tune for Chapter 6: Being Dramatic Much?**


	6. The Mystery of the Black Cat

**Sorry for the wait! Here's Chapter 6! Enjoy!^-^**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Mystery of the Black Cat

Raph's POV

Impossible. No way. This can't be happening. How can I lose to a… a… a human version of Mikey? I can see why Shred Head needs Train on his side. The guy's good…no, not good. Train is like a professional he beats Leo for crying-out-loud! It's like he was made for this sort of thing. I may not be as smart as Donnie, which I can admit, but when there is a time when something's fishy I can smell it a mile away.

I was putting my stress (or my anger) on my punching bag pretending it's Train's face. Man this guy is almost as worse as Mikey! And he can't even me! This isn't fair!

Don: Take it easy Raph.

Mikey: Yeah. I don't think your punching bag can take another hit.

They were right. My punching bag looked like it had a bad break up fight with a chainsaw. Maybe meditating should do me good…Oh, who am I kidding? There's no way I'm being like Leo.

Don: You should calm down. Meditating might help.

Me: *sarcasm* Wow. I should've thought of that sooner.

Mikey: It's not our fault you're a sore loser.

Me: Watch it, Mikey! I'm not in the mood. So if you want to keep your shell you keep your big mouth shut.

Leo: *came out of nowhere* Are you still mad about training, Raph?

Me: Humph. Why would you say I'm mad?

Leo: I don't know. *Thumb pointing at my punching bag* Call it a hunch.

Me: All right. What if I am mad? So what? Don't push me, too, Leo.

Leo: Can't you admit that Train kicked your butt fair and square?

Me: I am not mad about it.

Leo: *raise eyebrow*

Me: I'm not!

Mikey: But didn't you mutter some stuff while you were at it with your punching bag. Something about "That dirty-rotten, no-good, wannabe-ninja, messy haired, weird looking…

Don: I am pretty sure I heard "badly dressed".

Mikey: Oh. Me too! Now I have to start over again…

Me: Okay! We get it!

Don: Do I hear a hint of jealousy in that tone? *Smirk*

Me: You should get an ear transplant because your old ears might be hearing things.

Mikey: Confess, Dude! You are totally jealous of Train!

Me: Not you too, Mike.

Leo: *whisper* Guys. We should lower our voices. Train is upstairs after all. We might wake him up.

Me: Do you think I care?

Leo: Just be nice, Raph. He's a guest and so is Sven. Even though we are protecting from Shredder, especially Train.

Don: Now I see why Shredder needs him. He can be a good asset to the Foot. He must've had experience during childhood.

Mikey: I kind of like his tattoo. But I could've change it if were him. If had a tattoo I would have my nunchuks crisscross and have "PEACE" written in the bottom. I would have it on my left shoulder.

Me: Since when did our conversation change from my attitude to tattoo talking, which I might add is what tattoo?

Mikey: I can't believe you didn't notice his tattoo! It's on his left side of his chest. The tattoo is a label of an "X" and three "I" s. Who think to have a tattoo that comes from the alphabet?

Don: *sigh* Mikey. Those aren't alphabets; they form a Roman numeral.

Mikey: *tilts head* Huh?

Don: Roman numbers…You know like 1, 2, 3, and so on. Train's tattoo is "13", but in your case, Mikey it is the "X" and three "I" s. What I don't understand is why would _anyone_ have a number 13 as a tattoo?

Mikey: Isn't 13 an unlucky number? Like bad luck?

Don: Now that you mention it, it's true. And didn't Shredder call Train "Black Cat"? From the supernatural stories people go by black cats represent bad luck as well.

Me: What're you saying? Train has some "bad luck" because of his nickname?

Don: I don't know. I wish we could learn more.

Leo: Why don't you talk to him? I'm sure Train will be glad to tell you his story?

Mikey: What we need is a little spying work.

Me: I can't believe I'm saying this but Mikey, but you're a genius.

Mikey: Really? Cool.

Me: You're ruining the moment, Little Brother.

Don: I think it's a bad idea, guys.

Me: *arm around Don's shoulders* Don, you are curious, right?

Don: *nods head in agreement* Right.

Me: And what better way to do it than to take a little peak in Train's stuff. Think of it as research for the educated mind.

Don: *raise eyebrow* You never care about research.

Me: Whatever. The point is we'd be in and out of his room before he even thinks about waking up.

Don: I still don't know…

Mikey: Well, I'm in. After all I did come up with the idea.

Don: Fine. I'm in only because Mikey might break something important.

Me: And I'm definitely in. *lets go of Don's shoulder and looks at Leo* What about you, Fearless Leader?

Leo: Sorry. I am not going to go into the guestroom and steal stuff that might be of value to Train.

Me: We are not going to steal, we're just taking a peak. That's all. Since when did you become Train's lawyer?

Leo: I'm not his lawyer. I am being his friend, which you guys should do if you want to get to know him. *Walks away* What ever you're planning count me out. This is ridiculous.

Mikey: Do you think he knows something that we don't?

Me: Who cares? Let's do some investigation.

I can't believe I'm doing this. Following a plan from _Mikey_ and have a possible chance of me being caught doing this. But hey, if this is a chance to know who Train Heartnet _really_ is then I'm all into this. Don, Mikey, and I soon found ourselves in front of the guest room with the "Black Cat" taking his nap inside.

Mikey: *gulp* Maybe we shouldn't do this.

Don: What are you talking about? It was your idea in the first place.

Mikey: Yes I did. Then I realized when Train nearly cut Raph's head using his fan. And it was his first try. *Shiver* What if it wasn't an accident?

Don: Now you're overreacting. You come up with the plan so you are staying with us rather you enjoy it or not.

Mikey: Why did I come up with that plan?

Me: Are you two done? I want to get this over with. *Opens the door a bit* At least he didn't lock it or this mission would've been over already.

We stepped inside the room and closed the door behind us. Mikey squeaked after he heard Train groaned in his sleep. I chuckled softly enough for him to hear. He gave me a glare.

Mikey: *whisper* Oh, ha ha very funny.

Don: *whisper* What now?

Me: *whisper* Spread out and find anything out of the ordinary.

Mikey: *whisper* I see what's out of the ordinary.

Me: *whisper* And that is…?

Mikey: *whisper* You giving out orders.

Me: *whisper* When this is over, you're dead. But right now lets split up. Mikey, you go check if there's near Train's bed. While Don and I look through his bags.

Mikey: *whisper* Why can't I look through his stuff, too?

Me: *whisper* Like Don said, you break everything you touch.

Mikey: *whisper* You say it differently.

Me: *whisper* To me it's the same thing. Now go!

Mikey: *whisper* Fine.

And off we go. Don went to the first bag he sees near Heartnet's bed. He opened it wide and I put my hand to see what Heartnet got. I managed to pull out a couple of white shirts, a few black pants, a black jacket, I freaked out when I touched his boxers, and two bottle milks. This dude is such a milk-lover. Then, Donnie pulled out a photo-framed picture of three people. The first was obviously Train himself as well as Sven, the second person. But the third person's a small girl with long blonde hair, has pink eyes and wears a black dress. Who is this little girl? Could it be Sven's daughter? Or it could be Train's cousin? Maybe this is his stepsister? As if thinking the same thought Don spoke up.

Don: *whisper* I didn't know Sven had a daughter.

Me: *whisper* Me neither. Hey Donnie is having pink eyes a good thing.

Don: *whisper* I've had never seen anyone were born with them. So this is new for me.

Me: *whisper* There's a first for everything.

Mikey: *whisper* Guys…

Me: *whisper* Not now, Mike.

Mikey: *whisper* But guys…

Don: *whisper* If it's a prank to pull on Train then forget it.

Mikey: *whisper* It is not a prank. I _really_ need help. _Now_.

With a frustrated groan Don and I turned around and started giggling like crazy. There, in front of us, was Train cuddling Mikey's arm like it was a stuff teddy bear. I heard Donnie say it might've been Heartnet's quick reflex. The scenery makes me want to laugh so loud that I might wet my own shell! Mikey kept mouthing out the words "Help Me" with pleading eyes. Both Don and me stopped giggling and tried pulling his arm of our sleeping guest. But no matter how hard we pull he kept holding it like it meant the world to him. That is until we heard Heartnet talking in his sleep.

Train: *mumble* Saya… I'm so sorry… It's my entire fault… Please forgive me…*snooze*

Mikey: *whisper* Okay. Whoever was this Saya chick she must've breakup with him real badly.

Me: *whisper* How would you know she was his girlfriend?

Mikey: *whisper* It's a guy's intuition.

Me: *whisper* More like a _dumb_ intuition.

Don: *whisper* Hang on, Mike. I have an idea. *Gets one of milk bottle from bag* Ready?

Mikey and me: *nod*

Don: *puts milk inside of Train's arms*

Train: *grabs milk and let's go of Mikey* I would love to have more milk. Thank you, Sven.

Mikey: *whisper* Thank you. Now let's get out of here before I become this dude's pillow.

Don: *whisper* I agree.

Mikey and Don went straight for the door to bail but I stopped because something caught my eye as Train turned the other way. I took that thing out from under pillow and followed my brothers outside. We went back downstairs in the living room to speak in public again.

Mikey: Man, I am never going to do that again.

Don: Me neither. Mikey, when you come up with a plan and/or an idea I'm not to going listen/follow it.

Mikey: Well, it's finally over and we can get on with our lives. 'Night, Raphie-boy. *Went to his room*

Don: *went straight to his room* Yeah. I'm going to sleep, too. 'Night, Bro.

I said good night to my brothers as they went to their rooms to sleep. When the coast is clear I took out the object that was under Train's pillow. It was a pistol, but somehow this kind of pistol was different from the types of guns my brothers and I come across. For starters, it's quite heavy. The surface looked like it was made by strong metal, red tassels hanging from it, and on both sides is the same XIII mark as Train's tattoo. This must be the clue I've been looking for; this might solve everyone's curiosity of this mystery!

Voice: If I were you I'll put it back, there's still time before you make a fool of yourself.

Without turning my back I knew it was one person who wanted this whole thing to end. Of course it has to be my own brother, Leonardo.

Me: What do you want, Leo?

Leo: I'm saying this nicely one time only so turn around and look me straight in the eye.

I rolled my eyes as I did as told. His eyes show a bit of sadness and plead both together in one.

Leo: Please, Raphael, give that gun back to Train it belongs to him. That thing in your hands has his memories and if you take that away from him who knows what he'll do.

Me: Okay. I'll give it back but answer me this…Do you or do you not know who Black Cat is?

Leo: I can't say. I promised I won't-

Me: I gave you a 'yes or no' question. Do you or do you not know who Black Cat is?

Leo: *looks away* Yes.

Me: Then why the shell didn't you tell anyone if it was important information?

Leo: Like I said earlier I promised I wouldn't tell, even if it were my family.

Me: So what is he? A psychopathic murderer?

Leo: Raph, listen-

Me: Oh, I'm listening all right! We are helping a freak who Shredder has eyes on. Hey, here's an idea. Why don't we give Metal Butt what he wants for once? Or better yet lets take him to the police station so they can lock him up in jail and throw away the key?! Boy, he must've killed a lot of people for the heck of it including that Saya girl he talks about in his sleep. No wonder he became a Sweeper, he wanted to get away from the past. Well you know what they say, "what goes around comes around".

Leo: You don't understand-

Voice: Is that what you really think of me, Raph?

Speak of the devil. Out of no where that annoying voice came from behind Leo. He turned around and was shocked that Train Heartnet stood there not looking goofy or happy like we first met. I walked up beside Leo and my description was right, which somehow I felt like this uncomfortable feeling inside of me. What is it?

Train: So is it? Do I look like an unemotional killer who only get kicks out of killing? Is that right?

I don't know why but the way he said it sounded like he was about to cry. Did I really mean what I said?

Me: How did you know that I was the one who stole it?

Train: After I woke up, I noticed one of my bags is open and I was holding one of milks in my hand. So I thought Sven took it to see if it need fixing. Then, I went downstairs, Raph holding my pistol and heard you two talking. Wish I hadn't heard that.

Leo: Wait a second, Train. Raph is just confused that's all it's nothing serious.

Train: *holds up hand* No, I heard what he said. He said it loud and clear. I'm only a killer that's what Shredder wants from me. To eliminate-no erase his enemies who goes in his way. *Held out same hand* If you don't mind, Raphael, I would like to have my gun back.

Not a single word I obediently lend him his pistol back. He took it and put it inside his holster (which I just notice he has one!) and turned to walk back to his room.

Leo: Train, please let us talk this over with. This is just a misunderstanding moment. Please.

Train: Don't worry about it, Leo. I know you're trying so hard to defend your brother's actions but I can assure you I'm very tired. *Turns around and gave out a small smile* And to satisfy your curiosity, Raphael, I didn't killed Saya. She was murdered when I got there. After she died in my arms while watching the fireworks. She was my first friend when I was Black Cat. I still never forget that night at the festival. *Walks away* 'Night guys and like I said don't worry about it.

I didn't know what to say after Train finished talking about Saya. The way he described her death was almost pure agony. For a second when Train gave us his smile I could've sworn I saw small tears about to fall. I looked back at Leo who has his arms crossed over his chest and his usual look that said "You done it this time".

Me: All right, all right. I get it; I really screwed up this time. I'm sorry. Ya happy?

Leo: Don't apologize to me. You're the one who hurt Train's feelings.

Me: I don't see what the big deal is. So I made a _little_ mistake saying he killed his friend, big whoop.

Leo: A **_little_? **You don't get it, do you? What if our friends or family were in the same condition as Saya was, murder? How would you feel after that? You'll be just like Train himself if anyone made a terrible opinion about it.

Me: Fine. I'll say sorry in the morning. Would that make ya happy?

Leo: You better. Remember what Master Splinter said, "Like weapons, words can also be painful." Think about it okay.

Leo left afterwards leaving me by myself to think about my actions. Ah shell! Why do I have to be such a hot head! Times like these I felt like I want to travel back in time and redo this whole thing. But I know better to be a man and fix your mistakes. Then again, how am I going to do that? *Sigh* This is definitely going to be an all-nighter for this one. I went straight to my room while thinking up on how to apologize to the 2nd most annoying person in the lair (the 1st is obviously Michaelangelo). It can't be that hard, can it?

****

8:00 a.m. To the guestroom.

So here I am once again in front of the guest where our now depressed bounty hunter sleeps. I took a couple of deep breaths and started knocking on the door. Silence, meaning no answer. I tried again, same result. Time for Plan B.

Me: Hey, Train. Are you in there? Look, I just want to talk about yesterday so can you open up?

Nothing…

Me: Train? Are you even awake? Come on, man, I know you're an adult that somehow looked like a teenager but how childish can you be if you ignore the person who tries his best to say sorry?

Still nothing…

Me: This is getting stupid! Heartnet if you don't open this door when I count to 3, I'm barging in there! So open the door.

Still nothing…

Me: Nothing to say, huh? You asked for it…1…2…2 ½… any final words to say?

Still nothing…

Me: Fine, your funeral. THREE!

I opened the door so quickly, went in and took out my sais as well. Surprisingly the room's empty. That's odd. If he was trying to ignore me he might as well as lock his door so no one would get in. I looked around the room. His stuff was still here (his stuff are inside his bags), bed's all tidy up and so is the room. The guestroom was cleaned but where's the guest? The only thing that stands out was a note lying on top of the pillow. Hold on a second… I re-sheathed my sais, picked up the note and opened it. It's said:

__

Sven,

If you are happen to read this then you must've thought I need a wake up call again. I woke up 4 hours earlier after my stressful sleep. Don't worry about me I went out for a little walk in the sewers. Thought I could explore it a bit. And if you are thinking about my protection I took both Hades and Black Sakura with me just in case I run into trouble (and a bottle-milk if I get thirsty). I will be back soon. Don't go crazy if you finish reading this letter, ok?

Your Partner,

Train

P.S. Can you save me some food when I get back? You know how my stomach is back now.

Yep. He is definitely the human version of Mikey. Ugh! I forgot! I need to tell the others that Train went off on an exploring trip in the sewers! The Foot might be looking down here to see if he's hiding in the sewers with us! Can this day get any worse?

* * *

Train: Stay tuned for **Chapter 7: Stray Cat Meets Sewer Crocodile** (A/N: I think...-_-)


	7. Stray Cat Meets Sewer Crocodile

**Here's Ch 7!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Stray Cat Meets Sewer Crocodile (a.k.a. Cat + Croc = Snack?)

Back to Train's POV

What the hell was I thinking? Well, I'll tell you what I was thinking. Nothing. You heard me… absolutely nothing. Why didn't I stay in my room sulking like an idiot? Instead I decided to take a 'detour' in the sewers of New York City. Time sure flies when you're walking aimlessly around in a sewer even though I have no idea how long I walked. In other words, I'm so FREAKING lost! At least a few minutes later, I went into different paths but no matter where I go they all leaded to a dead end. Now I know how a rat feels in a maze. Good thing Master Splinter wasn't here with right now. He would've hit me in the head with his Stick of Doom. It's like no matter where I go I ended up in a dead end, better yet I kept thinking I went in circles. I swear if I turned to one more dead end… Oh, look at that dead end. THAT'S IT! I was one inch away from having my head banged against the stone wall when I thought heard something from a corner not far from my left side. Could the guys be looking for me that soon? Now that I thought of it Sven would be the first person who decided to go look for me. Then, Leo would be second.

I slowly grabbed Hades out of the holster as I made my way toward the dark corner. Once I got to the edge I raised my gun up near my face and took a quick deep breath. As I turned to walk around the corner I heard something behind me. I turned around with my gun pointed at my mysterious follower as the same with the stranger with his/her gun at me. When I looked at the stranger a lot clearer it was obviously a man in his thirties of late forties. Shortly, a robot went by his side making me think what kind of person brings a robot in a sewer. In my opinion he reminded me of an Australian hunter with his brown hat and hunter clothes including his mustache and gun. They both screamed HUNTER. Even his accent said Australian when he started talking from the tension between us.

Stranger: Look what we have here, Lou Ann. We got ourselves a wanderer. Tell me something, Boy, are you human or beast?

I felt my eyebrow twitching at the man's question. I don't know if I felt rather insulted from him calling me "Boy" or about the fact that he asked if I'm human. Can he not tell I'm full grown human adult? Or his brain was the size of a peanut? Or his brain might've been inside his weird looking robot sidekick. Let's see how dumb this guy really is.

Me: You tell me.

Before I knew it he lowered his gun as I copied his seized move but I kept my ground as he came closer to me until he's at least two inches away from me. For a second, I felt quite uncomfortable since he's in my bubble. Next he did something that really made uncomfortable. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my face so we were eye-to-eye contact. I was going to say "Let go, bastard" until he turned my face from left to right observing it like it's a piece of work.

Me: What the hell are you doing?

Stranger: Hmm. You don't have scales and *lifts head and looks at neck* and you don't have gills either. *Lowers my head* Do you an odd looking tail?

Me: What? No! *Slaps hand away from my chin* What is wrong with you?

Stranger: So you're not a half creature, half-human?

Me: Do I look like a half creature in to you?

Stranger: I guess not. My apologies for doubting you. My name is Mr. Marlin.

Me: And I'm leaving.

I went past him to retrace my steps in finding my way to the turtles' lair when he went in front of me. Total deja vu stuff. Good thing Raph wasn't the one in front of me this time. I was getting a bit agitated when Mr. Marlin's in my way. He gave me a pleading look as if he's trying to ask me a favor. I don't know why I'm acting like this but something about him wasn't right. For starters, who goes in the sewers with a robot as partner? Secondly, his name sounded so familiar but I can't put my finger in it. I guess it wouldn't hurt to hear what he had to say. I raised my eyebrow and gave a look to explain himself.

Mr. Marlin: Look, look. I know we went off on the wrong foot but let's start over, shall we? As I said before I'm Mr. Marlin. And you are…?

Me: Just call me Train. Not to be rude or anything but what are you doing here?

Mr. Marlin: I should ask you the same question.

Me: I asked you first.

Mr. Marlin: *laughs* You sure have a one-track mind. That's what I like to see. I'm here to look for 5 over grown reptiles. One of them is a giant crocodile. Least twice the size of man.

Me: *sweat drop* A giant crocodile? Hard to believe…

Well if there are 4 mutant turtles who can talk then there must be a giant sewer crocodile, too.

Mr. Marlin: I understand if you don't believe, Train. But I assure you there is one right here in the New York City underground sewers.

Me: And you need my help because…?

Mr. Marlin: I only would ask if you would volunteer in helping me search for this monstrosity of a killer. Just think, in the night he would be in the upper ground. Devouring anything or rather anyone that goes by it. Do you see? If we work together we will stop him before he even decide to make his first move. So what do you say? Will you join me?

Weird, I just shivered from that remark. Just to be sure I should follow him before he makes an attempt to kill himself in the process. Even worse, his plead might turned to a sobbing beg.

Me: All right. I'll help you. Beside you're getting a reward for this right?

Mr. Marlin: *grin* That's what I like to hear! Ahahaha!

Me: I mean how bad can it be?

Five minutes later…(I think)

I felt a vein throbbing in my head as I glared at Marlin. I can't believe I'm going through with this… I'm agreeing to something that I didn't know what I was doing. So here's Mr. Marlin's brilliant plan. We're going to catch the crocodile first since he seems to be quite "easy" for us. To catch him we have to use lived bait…which it is **myself**! If the man eating Croc goes near me then Marlin would shoot him with a tranquilize dart. Before I knew it Marlin tied my ankles and arms together behind my back. Hands tied behind me as well. Why am I doing this? He doubled check the bound ropes around me to see if they're tight enough. How did I get myself into situations like these?

Me: Why am I being bait?

Marlin: Because my little companion, you are a perfect description of a helpless victim who doesn't realize what's going to happen to him.

Me: I get the victim part but I'm not helpless or useless if you are thinking of it now.

Marlin: *rise up* No I quite wasn't. Now for the finishing touch.

He went back to his robot partner as it gave him a bucket. I kept struggling to even let one of limbs loose but it was no use. I got to admit. He sure knows how to tie a good knot. As Marlin went in front of me he did something that made me so furious. He splashed something on me and it was definitely **NOT** water. I'm almost covered with some red goop or something. Now I'm more furious than ever before.

Me: WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR DAMN PROBLEM? WHAT IS THIS STUFF?

Marlin: It's chicken blood, Train.

Me: WHY THE HELL DID YOU SPLASHED ME WITH CHICKEN BLOOD?

Marlin: It is to attract the Croc. They love to eat chicken.

Me: Why didn't you tell me I was going to do this? Better yet, why didn't you buy a chicken instead of using people for bait, you crazy idiot?

Marlin: You ever realized you have such a foul mouth?

Me: It only happens when I don't know… being used as a dinner specialty to giant ass crocodile that can easily bite my whole upper body!

Marlin: First, I couldn't find a chicken at a pet store and I'm short on money in this case. So I decided to buy a few frozen chickens thawed them out, and with all my might I got at least a half a bucket full of their blood.

Me: That is so gross in a rather disturbing sort of way.

Marlin: Second, I need to find something to use to pour these on. Since I met you I decided I would use you as a human chicken so I can catch this beast and be rich along with those mutant turtles as well! I'll have my revenge!

Me: Wait, did you say "mutant turtles"?

Marlin: That's right! I am a game hunter! Looking for new challenges to capture and I might be famous if I catch a rare one.

Oh my God. Now I know who he is. Mr. Marlin, the famous game hunter who seeks fame and fortune as he tries to catch his prey. I widened my eyes at my realization. No! He'll catch the Leo, Don, Mikey, and (I can't believe I care about him) Raph. Even a defenseless creature will get hurt! This is my fault! I struggled to break free again but it's still the same result as before.

Me: Untie me now! I refuse to help you anymore if you kill a defenseless animal such as a crocodile!

Marlin: Sorry. As much as I would but you agree on your own.

Me: That part was your fault since you tricked me in doing so!

Marlin: True. But if you look at it again it seems that you still agree either way.

Me: *growl* You cold-hearted, twisted, Australian bastard!

Marlin: *groan* I should've gagged you too if you were also this frustrating to work with. *Mutters* Maybe there is still time in doing so.

Me: OI! I'M STILL HERE!

Marlin: *sigh* I know, shocker isn't it? Well best be on my way.

Me: What? Where are you going?

Marlin: Not to worry. I am only two blocks away behind this corner here. I won't let him eat you alive. If he did then oh well, what to do? Bye.

As he vanished around the corner I silently whispered dumbass under my breath. Then an idea came to my head. I looked behind my back as I tried to reach one of my fans. I was only one reach close when I felt hot breaths threw my hair. Looking up my eyes widened to the size of saucers. There, in front of me, was the giant Croc from Marlin's description. Fear takes over as I closed both my eyes shut waiting for the moment it would all end. But nothing happened. I opened my right eye to see if he's going to do something. Instead I heard it _speak_.

Croc: Why would a young fellow such as yourself be tied up and drenched in *sniff* in chicken blood in the middle of the sewers?

Me: *opens other eye* You're not going to eat me?

Croc: Heavens, no! I respect humans, not eat them.

I sighed in relief when he said that but froze as Marlin came into view.

Marlin: I got you right in my view.

Me: Leave him alone, Marlin! He's not doing anyone harm. Why do you desire to capture him so badly?

Marlin: Simple, dear boy. Anyone would do anything to see animals talking before him or her. I'll be a millionaire, no BILLIONAIRE! And along with those fighting turtles will double my paycheck quite nicely.

Me: Not going to happen, Marlin. I won't let that happen.

Marlin: How? Since _your hands are tied_ you can't stop me. Time to finish what I've started before.

He pressed down his finger on the trigger. I closed my eyes and trying to cut the ropes with my fan but nothing happen. I looked back at Marlin but he lied on the ground unconscious.

Voice: Leatherhead, you were supposed to fight him before Mr. Wacko decides to capture you again.

My eyes widened once more since the 4 turtles are over Marlin's not dead body. The one who spoke before was Mikey. I turned to the Croc known as Leatherhead.

Leatherhead: Forgive me, my friends. But I was defending this young man since he was defenseless to either fight or escape in this matter.

Mikey: Hmm. I think I know him from somewhere…I can't put my turtle finger on it.

Me: *sigh* Mikey, it's me.

Mikey: No, no. I know it from the tip of my tongue. Who is he…?

Leo: Train? Is that you?

Me: Duh. Of course it's me! Who else would've been?

Mikey: *pout* Aw. That was my 5th guess.

Me: Can someone please untie? This chicken bloods really going to seep in my clothing.

Mikey: Gross! I thought you were wearing red since it brings out the color of your eyes.

Me: *growl* MIKEY!

Mikey: What? I only spoke the truth. Also, I am so not touching that. *Turns to his brothers* What about you, dudes.

Don: Sorry, Train, but I need my hands on an invention I'm doing.

Mikey: Really?

Don: *clenches teeth* Yes, really.

Leo: Raph, why don't you untie him?

Raph: Fine. I'll do it… when did turtles turn into complete chickens? *Went up and unsheathed sais*

Leo: While you're at it, don't you have something to say to Train?

Leatherhead: Raphael has something to say? I have never seen a day like this before.

Raph: Yeah. I say don't wonder off on your own, the Foot might be down here looking for you.

Leo: *crosses arms over chest* Raph…

Raph: And there are some weirdoes down here that you don't want to meet.

Leo: Raph, just say it so we can get back home.

Truthfully, I didn't know what was going on but I do know Raph had something in his mind and he doesn't want to say it. He kept growling as he cut the ropes that bounded my arms and ankles. I stood up and rubbed my wrists together from the tightness of the ropes. I was about to say thank you to him but he kept scrawling and growling under his breath. I could barely hear a word he said. He took a breath and said something I thought a person like him would say.

Raph: I'm sorry.

What was he apologizing for? It's not like he hurt my… oh, I understand now. Raph's trying to apologize for his actions yesterday night. Maybe I should torture him a little bit. Play the innocent game. So I tilted my head a bit and stared at him like their something wrong.

Me: Why?

Raph: Oh, come on! I'm saying sorry 'cause I sneaked in your room, stole your gun, and accused you of killing your first friend Saya! There, ya happy now!

Then, I went over to him and gave him a big bear hug. I felt him stiffened up a bit and I released him after that. Smiling, at what I've done. Raph looked down at himself and glared back at me. Now Raph is covered in chicken blood on his chest.

Me: *grin* There, I forgive and now not only is your bandanna red you're also covered in it.

Raph: *sigh* I guess I do deserved that. But this is the last time I'm apologizing to you, Heartnet. Do I make myself clear?

Me: *smirk* Crystal.

Leatherhead: You remind of so much like Michaelangelo.

Raph: Funny, I told myself that everyday.

Mikey: So you're if I were human I would look like Train? Sweet.

Me: If it was to happen then I tell myself that my twin brother used to be a mutant turtle.

Mikey: Hey!

Me: *turns to Leatherhead* Sorry if we didn't introduced each other. My name is Train Heartnet. *Raise arm to Leatherhead* It's nice to meet you, Leatherhead.

Leatherhead: *took my hand and shook it* The pleasure is all mines.

Mikey: Usually we call him LH for short.

Me: The way LH talks almost reminds me of Donnie.

Raph: You have no idea…

Me: Well let's get back.

Leo: Before we go, may I ask why did you take so long in the sewer all this time?

Me: *nervous laugh* I got lost ever since I started heading to my first dead end.

Don: Yeah you do remind us of Mikey.

Me: *grin*

As we all back to the lair I decided to tell the guys about my childhood, Chronos, Saya, all the way to the present. The tensions between the 5 mutants were silent, including Leo since now he knows about my childhood. Raph, who was quieter, lowered his head looking at the ground. Leatherhead was the one who spoke out of the silence.

LH: Your story sounds so depressing but yet you kept your head high with pride and you smile like you have nothing to worry. Don't you feel pain when you tell this tale to anyone?

Me: Yes. It is painful just looking back at those memories but I have to more on and let new memories in whether it is happy or sorrow. *Grin* I know Saya wanted me to move on as well.

Raph: Yeah.

Me: Are we there yet?

Don: No.

Me: Are we there yet?

Raph: No.

Me: Are we there yet?

Mikey: No.

Me: Are we there yet?

Leo: No.

Me: Are we there yet?

Turtles: ALL RIGHT ALREADY! WE'RE HERE!

Me: *grin bigger*

LH: *chuckle*

Inside the lair, I saw Sven, Master Splinter, a red headed woman and a buffed guy in the living room. Sven saw me and ran up to me. He was about to say something when I caught him off.

Me: Don't ask. If you need me I'll be in the bathroom trying to wash this stuff off me.

Mikey: Train is mad because he's covered in chicken blood!

Sven: What?!

Mikey: I know it doesn't make sense if I say he was covered in barbecue sauce.

At that moment I threw a shoe at Mikey's head. It felled off and left a bloody imprint on his face.

Mikey: *girly scream*

Well this day turned out to be quite strange but I've made a new friend and it turned out to be fun. Except that I was covered in disgusting chicken blood. Still it wasn't so bad. Hope Sven doesn't…

Sven: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!?

*Sweat drop* Too late…

* * *

BCA: This is a thank you story to both TTY7 and Nims Dias-angelovdarkness! TTY7 for that chapter in Date With Destiny and Nims Dias-angelovdarkness for giving me grammar advice! You guys totally deserve this as a gift from me! ^-^ Take it away, Train!

Train: Stay tune for **Chapter 8: The Fan Dancing Cat**!


End file.
